leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lee Sin/@comment-9705522-20130615164525/@comment-9533487-20130626050109
I saw a forums discussion about Irelia the other day. The game devs were saying outright that Irelia is not a champion they are too happy about, because quote/unquote "Irelia is fun to play, Irelia has very little interaction, decision-making or counter-play." Well. Why would you think he says that? She has a resetable dash skill, a tenacity passive which might help sometimes versus certain CC's, a situational (hard to use!) slow/stun, true damage on autoattacks for 6 secs at a time, "relatively" mild sustain, and an ult which gives her hp back from range based on how much damage it does. Thinking time. All these abilities cost mana, but mana regen is expensive and hard to itemize. Her CC doesn't last long until it's leveled up, and is reduced by tenacity either way. Her hp sustain isn't as good as any other champion with built in sustain, and relies on her autoattacking unless she has her ult. She is outdamaged by a lot of champions for a long time, although her ult is comparable to Lee Sin's in ratios. Her damage output is not really under the player's control--she can't get out of fights very easily if she isn't built tanky, and will run oom if she has used her abilities much at all. Not to mention everyone will build AS reduction vs her. On the other hand, we have Lee Sin. His gapcloser has an execute, a very high ad ratio, he doesn't even have to use it as one if he wants to use it for a bit of damage/vision of the enemy. He can shield himself and an ally with another gapcloser, then choose whether he wants lifesteal+spellvamp. He can deal magic damage which scales very well off ad with his E (Irelia would need ap to scale hers at all), then choose whether to provide aoe cc and attackspeed slow for his team for 4s, a longer time than most anyone, at rank one (though admittedly the strength of cc goes up a LOT with levels). His passive essentially gives him 40% permanent bonus attack speed, and restores his energy by 15 per hit. Add this to his 50 regen per 5 and you have no reason to ever, ever run OOE, since your abilities only cost enough to make you autoattack three times to use them all without energy runes. (you can get 180 energy back from every w-q-e combo, btw, so you can stay at enough energy to never stop using skills, ever.) Lee's ult, now... Knockup CC for one second, displacement 1200 units in case you aren't close enough to Lee's turret/team for his liking. No one else can move someone that far IIRC, plus dat dmg. Irelia has to fight you wherever you are standing/running, build tanky to survive due to her unreliable cc+inability to use her gapcloser if she wants to get away from a bad turnaround, and rely almost solely on her autoattacking to deal damage. She also can't sustain anywhere near as well as Lee. In case you're thinking, "it's different because Lee Sin has his Q and R skillshots!" I'm pretty darn sure it isn't. I've played Lee, and against him; I'm sure you know what happens when people are being too evasive of Q. Drop a ward behind them, click it, and suddenly they won't be dodging Q (even easier if you E-E them before Q). I've even had this happen when I was under turret; the ward wasn't going anywhere fast enough for me to prevent his W. He even kicked me the wrong way because I moved, but it didn't matter because I was still knocked up for 1s (only difference was I was against a wall and didn't move). Whether or not he kicks you the right direction, you probably can't do anything about him until he is in the middle of a teamfight. Overall, based off the nature of his skillset (and its relative strength) compared to Irelia's, I would say this: Lee Sin is fun to play, Lee Sin has very little interaction, decision-making, or counter-play.